


newt drinks tea ;)

by chocolatechip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Everyone is Bisexual, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jacob Needs More Love, M/M, Poly Newt Scamander, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Tina Is Awesome, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatechip/pseuds/chocolatechip
Summary: Queen: newt drinks tea ;) ;) ;)))))))tea: oh my godnoot: i do like tea. maybe it’s because i’m british.mustache: newt you’re so innocent





	1. jacob has a tiny mustache thing

**Author's Note:**

> Newt - noot  
> Tina - Queena / tea / Hot Cocoa  
> Queenie - Tinie / Queen  
> Jacob - mustache

**_tinie created groupchat_ **

**_tinie named groupchat “bffs”_ **

**_Tinie added Newt, Queena, and Jacob_ **

 

**Tinie:** hey everyone!!!

 

**Queena:** queenie is this groupchat really necessary? 

 

**Jacob:** wait arent you queenie?

 

**Queena:** nope sorry

 

**Tinie:** i am!

 

**Jacob:** hi babe :)

 

**Tinie:** hi ;)

 

**Queena:** ew flirt somewhere else

 

**Tinie:** cmon tina dont be a party pooper :(

 

**Newt:** why do i have 10 notifications?

 

**Tinie:** because i added you to the groupchat!!!!

 

**Newt:** and you are Queenie, yes?

 

**Tinie:** yep!

 

**Queena:** im tina. hey newt

 

**Newt:** hello :D

 

**Tinie:** ok im sorry i need to change this

 

**_Tinie changed Jacob’s name to mustache_ **

**_Tinie changed Newt’s name to noot_ **

 

**Tinie:** there! :D

 

**mustache:** wait why’s my name mustache

 

**Tinie:** because you have a little peach fuzz that looks like a mustache-thing

 

**mustache:** well if thats how we’re doing this

 

**_mustache changed Tinie’s name to Queen_ **

**_mustache changed Queena’s named to tea_ **

 

**mustache:** im sorry i was just so confused at your names

 

**Queen:** lol

 

**tea:** i like hot cocoa better :(

 

**_tea changed their name to Hot Cocoa_ **

 

**_Queen changed Hot Cocoa’s name to tea_ **

 

**Queen:** newt drinks tea ;) ;) ;)))))))

 

**tea:** oh my god

 

**noot:** i do like tea. maybe it’s because i’m british.

 

**mustache:** newt you’re so innocent

 

**noot:** am i? i dont really think so

 

**tea:** oh

 

**tea:** my

 

**tea:** god

 

**tea:** you dant gwet the joked

 

**mustache:** having a little trouble there, tina?

 

**Queen:** she is laughing so hard right now what

 

**noot:** is she ok?

 

**noot:** i hope i didnt do anything to cause her harm.

 

**Queen:** dont worry, newt. you’re fine and she’s fine :)

 

**noot:** oh, good.

 

**tea:** changing the topic entirely, yall know credence?

 

**mustache:** did

 

**mustache:** did you just say ‘yall’

 

**tea:** shh i have an important topic to talk about

 

**Queen:** yeah he’s the quiet one with the bowl cut-ish thing right?

 

**tea:** yes. picquery partnered us together for the ELA project.

 

**mustache:** cool.

 

**Queen:** what about him?

 

**tea:** he’s really nice, but heres the thing. credence is really really really nervous (for lack of a better word). i dont know how to explain it. he doesnt talk much, and when he does, of 60% of what he says is “sorry” and he flinches whenever i reach towards him. i think something might be going on in his homelife but idk.

 

**noot:** he’s in my p.e. class. i can talk to him, if you want.

 

**tea:** idk newt, he’s pretty shy. he’d probably apologize and try to get out of the conversation.

 

**noot:** hmm. now that you’ve brought this to my attention, i cant not do anything. i’ll try talking to him tomorrow.

 

**tea:** alright. just try to be gentle to him, ok?

 

**noot:** i will :)

 

**Queen:** jacob and i will make an effort to talk to him too :)

 

**tea:** thanks guys :)


	2. credooooooooooooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noot: alright. i talked to him. uh, please, no one reply until i am done because this is kinda long sorry
> 
> mustache: ok
> 
> mustache: shit sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt - noot  
> Tina - tea  
> Queenie - Queen  
> Jacob - mustache  
> Credence - credo

**noot:** alright. i talked to him. uh, please, no one reply until i am done because this is kinda long sorry

 

**mustache:** ok

 

**mustache:** shit sorry

 

**noot:** haha, thats ok :)

 

**noot:** [ 1 / 4 ] okay so, i got to school. i saw credence in the hallway on the way to my first period. he had this dead - this is the only way i can explain it sorry - look in his eyes. i tried to go and say hi, but he saw me coming towards him and he ducked away into a classroom. i continued heading to my first period. blah blah blah school blah blah blah. cut to p.e.

 

**noot:** [ 2 / 4 ] i was going to talk to him in the locker room. but then i assumed that that would make him uncomfortable so i waited until everyone was done changing. in the gym, the teacher told us to pick a partner, and i went over to credence and asked if he wanted to be partners. he looked surprised but then said yes. the teacher told everyone to do sit ups and crunches with your partner, so we went over to an empty corner of the gym to do that. i went first (you all know that i am no athlete), and as i was doing the sit ups, he was holding my feet down. i decided that now would be a perfect time to talk to him.

 

**noot:** [ 3 / 4 ] so i said “hey credence, did you sleep well? you look really tired.” because he did look really tired. he said, “um, yeah, fine.” even though he clearly did not (or something else had happened). i asked him if he had any breakfast, and he said, “yeah.” i didnt know how to break through the awkwardness and actually talk to him, so i stopped doing the sit ups. we were sitting right across from each other and i said, “my friend tina has been noticing lately that you’re (im not typing the two full minutes of awkwardness where i did nothing but stutter) kind of (im not typing the other full minute where i stuttered because i didnt know how to explain) quiet and nervous.”

 

**noot:** [ 4 / 4 ] at this point he was looking very uncomfortable so i tried to make him less uncomfortable by saying, “thats obviously not a bad thing, but you see, she was worried about you and she thought that something might be going on a home. and i know that we dont really know each other very well, but i thought that i should talk to you about it.” it didnt work, because credence looked even more nervous, and his hands were shaking. i didnt want to press on, so i changed the subject and started talking about the math test.

 

**noot:** okay im done

 

**tea:** thank you sm for talking to him, newt. that explains why he was looking at me weirdly during ELA lol. i’ll talk to him tomorrow.

  
  
  


_ The Next Day _

  
  
  


**Queen:** ok thats it. i cant deal with this anymore. 

 

**tea:** with what

 

**Queen:** with you guys wondering about credence.

 

**mustace:** where were you yesterday, sweetie?

 

**Queen:** mom took my phone away :(

 

**Queen:** she thought i was sending you nudes lmao but i was actually trying to text you my strudel recipe :(

 

**mustache:** oof. can you come over later so we can make it together :)?

 

**Queen:** sure :)

 

**Queen:** anyway, im going to make a new groupchat with credence in it. 

 

**tea:** cant you just add him to this one?

 

**Queen:** no, bc that would be awkward bc he could scroll up and see that we’ve been talking about him

 

**tea:** ooooooooohhhhh

 

**Queen:** yep. brb.

 

**_Queen is offline_ **

 

**noot:** what did i miss

 

**tea:** queenie’s making a new groupchat with credence and queenie and jacob were flirting

 

**noot:** oh

 

**noot:** wait how does she have credence’s number

 

**tea:** idk she knows everything

  
  
  


**_Queen created groupchat_ **

**_Queen name grouchat “strudel”_ **

**_Queen added mustache, tea, noot, and Credence_ **

 

**_Queen changed Credence’s name to credo_ **

 

**Queen:** ok yall listen. credence, tina noticed that you show signs of being a victim of abuse. she asked newt to talk to you, because he’s very gentle and sweet, and she thought that he would be nice to you. but as newt is naturally awkward when it comes to people (srry newt, but it’s true), he probably made you anxious and uncomfortable. credence, if you want to talk about anything, you can talk to us. and if you are in an abusive home, please tell us. we can help you get out of there.

 

**noot:** well phrased, queenie

 

**Queen:** thx

 

**credo:** i’m sorry. i don’t know how to respond to this. thank you, but i am fine. i don’t mean to sound rude!

 

**Queen:** you’re not rude at all!! in fact, its a relief! we were worried about you :)

 

**credo:** wait, who is everyone here?

 

**noot:** im newt. hi. sorry about yesterday.

 

**credo:** it’s okay, you’re fine.

 

**Queen:** im queenie, tina’s sister.

 

**tea:** im tina

 

**mustache:** im jacob, queenie’s boyfriend


	3. newt has a crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> credo: ew
> 
> credo: the straights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than last chapter :(
> 
> but dont worry bc there will be angst soon!!

**_Private Chat - Queenie and Newt_ **

 

**noot:** aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

**Queen:** u ok?

 

**noot:** queeniw i have to tell you something

 

**Queen:** yes?

 

**noot:** i thik i havel a crush on tinas

 

**Queen:** WHAT

 

**noot:** dont kill me fjkladjkalsjklafjljkdhklsj

 

**Queen:** ARE YOU SERIOUS

 

**Queen:** THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER OMG

 

**noot:** dont tell her please

 

**noot:** seriously

 

**noot:** queenie?

 

**noot:** queenie???????

 

**noot:** oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no

  
  
  
  


**_strudel_ **

**_Queen, mustache, tea, noot, credo_ **

 

**mustache:** :(

 

**Queen:** whats up?

 

**mustache:** i miss u

 

**Queen:** aww :) come over!!

 

**mustache:** okay :D

 

**credo:** ew

 

**credo:** the straights

 

**credo:** Fuck, I’m so sorry that was so rude of me.

 

**tea:** nah, you’re okay credence!

 

**noot:** i completely agree tho

 

**noot:** im poly

  
  
  
  


**_Private Chat - Newt and Credence_ **

**credo:** You’re  polyamorous?

 

**noot:** yes.

 

**credo:** I am pansexual.

  
**noot:** cool :)


End file.
